earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Alix Harrower
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Alexandra DeWitt: 1992 - 1997 Alexandra is the daughter of Alexander DeWitt III and his wife Majorie, residents of Danville. She was named Alexandra as per the family tradition of naming the firstborn Alexander/Alexandra. When she was two, her parents gave her a younger sister. To avoid confusion when she would visit her cousins, who had names like Al, Alex, Alexa, and Xander, she chose to use the nickname "Alix," but would often revert to simply being Alex or Alexandra when she was at home or with her friends. Alix DeWitt: 1997 - 2005 In her childhood, Alix's sister would be diagnosed with autism and ADHD. Alix had to step up to help her parents cope with the burden of raising such a child. Alix spent much of her youth doing extra chores to help maintain order in the house while her parents were both working long hours and spending their off-time taking Aimee to behavioral therapy, occupational therapy, and a multitude of other appointments related to her diagnosis. During the weekends, Alix usually spent her free time playing with Aimee, giving her parents a chance to recharge their batteries. Alix became something of a shutterbug and found that taking pictures was a passion both she and Aimee could share as Aimee loved to have her picture taken and see the results on the view screen of Alix's digital camera. Alix DeWitt: 2005 - 2010 When Aimee's behavior leveled out as she got older, Alix was a teenager and her parents recognized that she had spent her childhood helping them that they wanted to find a way to repay her. Pulling some strings and filing for some government grant after submitting some of Alix's photography portfolio, Alix's parents were able to secure her a slot in Central City's Academy of Arts. This proved to be just what Alix needed... a chance to get out of the house and make some friends of her own, though she did miss Aimee considerably. Soon after arriving at the Central City Academy of Arts, Alix met Kyle Rayner. Though the two were artists with different methods, they did find a lot of common ground, such as both being huge herophiles. Soon the two were best of friends and then they were young lovers. Their relationship consumed their lives and soon they were neglecting their studies to spend all their time in each other's company. Still, both managed to graduate from their prestigious high school. Alix DeWitt: 2010 - 2012 Alix figured that, with the way things were headed with Kyle and her, she would be getting a ring that summer... only it wasn't the ring she imagined and it wasn't for her. Kyle broke up with Alix after graduation, Alix demanded to know why and he confessed that he had been chosen to become a Green Lantern. Alix was heart-broken. She returned home, depressed and lost. Spending most of her time rekindling her relationship with Aimee that summer. Aimee's influence convinced Alix to enroll in college and shift her interest from art and photography to special education. She enrolled in college and set down on that path. Soon after she began college classes, she met a young man who reminded her a bit of Kyle, Lance Harrower. Lance was a huge herophile himself and while Alix had mostly been turned off by that as that life had robbed her of her boyfriend, she did find Lance's enthusiasm for it intoxicating. The two began dating.Network Files: Alix Harrower 1 Alix Harrower: 2012 - 2016 Alix would soon realize Lance was a bit of a dog, though. He had a wandering eye and he cheated on Alix more than once, only to beg Alix for forgiveness time and again. Alix's forgiving heart eventually had enough and she ended up calling Kyle Rayner up and asking to meet him over coffee. He was a full-fledged Lantern at that point and the two hit it off. Alix was fine with Kyle zipping off at a moment's notice to avert some crisis as it gave her plenty of time to focus on her studies. But then Kyle broke her heart, dumping her to take a shot at Donna Troy. Alix was again devastated and she mistakenly jumped back into a relationship with Lance, which spiraled into a quick marriage to celebrate their college graduation all so that when Kyle realized his blunder, Alix could rub it in his face that he was too late. Once that moment came and went, though, Alix felt hollow. Her relationship with Lance soon plateaued as he began his postgraduate work and spent more and more time in his lab. Alix poured herself into her career, finding the experience very rewarding working with such special children. Alix Harrower: 2016 - Present One night, after working late for a parent-teacher conference, Alix came home and found the house quiet. She went out to the backyard to Lance's workshop and found him asleep at the computer. Alix took a moment to look at his work. She was surprised to find that Lance had apparently changed direction on his thesis. He was supposed to be working on designing a new compound for construction scaffolding, but instead of that Alix found strange vials with chemical formulas for something called 'SmartSkin' and saw mock-ups for Lance and a woman Alix presumed to be herself drawn in costumes as "Bulletman" and "Bulletgirl." Lance had even made some costumes and had a prototype helmet in the shape of a bullet which had been fitted with some gravitron generator which, according to the schematics Lance had worked up, would combine with the SmartSkin alloy to enable flight. Alix was taken back by all this and when she went to wake Lance to question him, she bumped the mouse and woke the computer from sleep mode which exposed Lance had been in the middle of an e-mail to a woman named Sara Smart. As Alix read the e-mail, she realized that the intended Bulletgirl was not Alix but this Sara; Lance had even named the SmartSkin after her. But the real kicker was that the e-mail also revealed the two had been in a long-going affair behind Alix's back. Furious, Alix woke Lance up and an intense argument erupted, during which Lance struck Alix and knocked her into his research bench, breaking the vials and causing the SmartSkin to bond to Alix's body. Startled, Lance rushed in and attempted to pull the alloy off Alix before it could bond, but instead, it covered both of their bodies. The product had yet to be finalized and both of them had difficulty breathing. Alix was able to get to her phone and call Kyle for help, but passed out before he could respond. Alix woke up several days later on the Watchtower. The SmartSkin had bonded to her successfully, giving her skin a silver metallic sheen. Dr. Midnight explained to her that if she had not called Kyle she would assuredly be dead as he was only able to save her life by injecting her with a synthetic meta-gene. Alix's wedding ring had formed a spot where the alloy had not fused to her skin, allowing them to drill through the ring to give her the life-saving injection. Midnight also informed her that the SmartSkin was permanent. Devastated by this news, Alix asked to see Lance, intent on telling him she was seeking a divorce, but Dr. Midnight explained that he had passed away. Alix demanded to know why they couldn't save him, and Midnight explained he wasn't wearing his wedding band. After the funeral, Alix went home and packed up Lance's things, intent to put it all in storage and forget about him. Because of Lance, Alix had been fired from her job as her students were unnerved by her strange appearance. After putting all the research into storage, Alix brought just one box back home. She burned the Bulletman costume in her fireplace and was about to do the same with the Bulletgirl costume when a strange voice urged her to try it on. Alix turned around to see a strange man in her kitchen, helping himself to a beer. Alix was about to call the cops but the man flashed a DEO badge, introduced himself as Greg Saunders and said he could use someone like her on his team. And so Alix became Bulleteer, a snazzy new addition to the roster of the Seven Soldiers of Victory!Network Files: Alix Harrower 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Alix was named Alexandra as per the family tradition of naming the firstborn Alexander/Alexandra. To avoid confusion when she would visit er cousins, who had names like Al, Alexa, and Xander, her parents chose to use the nickname "Alix". * (Submitted by Vibe) Alix's Gravity Regulator Helmet was the first prototype developed by James Barr, an engineer for a military contractor in Fawcett City. This prototype was commissioned by DARPA to be used by Project Victory. However the prototype went missing, apparently stolen by Barr's neighbor, a nine-year-old Lance Harrower. * (Submitted by Radar) A classified DEO report mentions that while on a field operation, a Sheeda officer referred to Alix as "The Unthrown Spear" and the rank and file were hesitant to engage her in combat. For the life of me, i just can't figure out how Greg Saunders knew about this. Further inquiry needed. * (Submitted by Intrepid) Apparently Alix has always been self-conscious about her lanky build. However, you might not know that seeing her nowadays. Alix seems to have a newfound confidence. I don't know whether this is the SmartSkin making her feel less vulnerable, her coping with the loss of her husband, now being a kickass superheroine, or a combination of all things; but whatever it is, it's working. You go, girl! Threat Assessment Resources * SmartSkin Physiology: The creation of Lance Harrower, SmartSkin is a nonmagnetic, indestructible substance with the appearance of metal. It has bonded to Alix's skin, granting her a number of abilities. ** Invulnerability: Alix's skin is quite simply indestructible by most means. The SmartSkin is unaffected by extreme temperatures, all but the most powerful of munitions, and even highly resistant to radiation and energy weapons. ** Enhanced Strength: SmartSkin has also affected the muscle fibers of Alix, giving her Class V Enhanced Strength. ** Elemental Attunement: SmartSkin can absorb the qualities of certain environmental stimuli. By touching an open fire, Alix can make her entire body instantly superheated. If struck with a blast from a plasma cannon, she can radiate that same plasma discharge until she chooses to expel it. In conjunction with her helmet, which produces gravitrons, Alix can become weightless and fly. Alix can only absorb one such quality at any given time. * Trained Special Education Instructor: Alix is a trained instructor of Special Education. * Talented Photographer: Alix has a good eye for photographic composition. She often enjoys stakeouts as it affords her a chance to embrace this passion. She also is prone to using her helmet's camera to take candid shots. She'll often ask to take selfies with the big named heroes she encounters in the field (which she sells to gossip magazines and at conventions to make extra funds). * Gravity Regulator Helmet (Bulleteer Helmet): Another creation of Lance Harrower, this bullet-shaped helmet has a hidden gravitron generator built-in. It also has a red visor which features a communications system, a Heads Up Display system with a network link to the DEO database, and an integrated alternative spectrum visualizer with night-vision, microscopic, macro-lens, infrared, ultraviolet, Kirlian filter, and thermal imaging modes. The visor also is networked with several cameras: one built-in hidden camera and smaller cameras which Alix place in various locations to use as surveillance devices. Weaknesses * Alcoholism: Since the loss of Lance and the bonding of her SmartSkin, Alix has had difficulty adjusting to her new life. She has chosen to self-medicate with booze. * Motivation: Alix doesn't want to be a superhero, but she did as a child. Perhaps she will find a way to reignite this passion.Deluxe Oracle File: Alix Harrower Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World Class / Superb * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 2 - Basic / Typical * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's not a fan of Wacky live-action movie remakes.VOX Box: heretic Saga 17 * Bulleteer has a Threat Assessment ranking of 43, marking her as an Elevated Threat. Notes * She is a composite character with Alexandra DeWitt, Kyle Rayner's girlfriend in the comics who was the catalyst for the 'Women in Refrigerators' movement. * In the comics Sara Smart was a hero called Sara Sonic who after a series of misfortunes became a porn star. She had an affair with Lance and after his death she became Alix's roommate and antagonist. * In the comics the Bulletman and Bulletgirl are James Barr and his wife Susan Kent-Barr. He was the inventor of the Gravity Regulator Helmet. * The military contractor in Fawcett City is a nod to the Fawcett Comics, where Bulletman first appeared. Links and References * Appearances of Alix Harrower * Character Gallery: Alix Harrower Category:Characters Category:Metahuman Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:DEO Category:Composite Character Category:The Society Members Category:Invulnerability Category:White Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Widowed Characters Category:Pedagogy Category:Silver Skin Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Gothamite Category:Government Agents Category:Alcoholism Category:Female Characters Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Elevated Threat Category:27th Reality Category:Class V Enhanced Strength Category:Mental Illness Category:Addiction